PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Integrative Training in the Neurobiology of Addictive Behaviors Program at The University of Chicago offers training for both pre- and postdoctoral trainees in drug abuse-related research. We have an outstanding panel of core faculty trainers, who are productive researchers, with successful training credentials of both pre- and postdoctoral trainees. Their expertise and therefore their training areas, range from molecular biology, electrophysiology, pharmacology and animal models of drug addiction, to the social, behavioral and psychopharmacological aspects of human drug use, including etiology, treatment and drug policy. Our goal is to prepare the next generation of scientists to investigate the etiology, prevention and treatment of drug abuse with integrative approaches. We propose a program for 3 predoctoral and 4 postdoctoral trainees. Trainees will be supported by the Training Program for 1-3 years. Trainees obtain specialized intensive training in their `home' laboratories, but they are also exposed to the full breadth of addictions research outside their own area, from molecular to policy. In addition to their doctoral program requirements, predoctoral trainees will participate in a bi-weekly training grant seminar and a didactic course providing a broad overview of addiction (history, epidemiology, pharmacology, treatment and policy). Trainees will also participate in 20-hour rotation experiences in laboratories conducting addictions research distinct from their own expertise. The organizational structure will include an Executive Committee making overall training decisions, a Selection Subcommittee to ensure a good flow and balance of trainees, a Program and Review Subcommittee to monitor trainees' progress through the program, and an External Advisory Committee to provide expert outside consultation. The University of Chicago provides a unique environment with both a long history of interdisciplinary collaboration and recently a significant commitment to neuroscience research. This provides a rich intellectual context for trainees in drug abuse related research. To ensure that there is substantial interaction among the trainees, and between trainees and trainers, we will schedule bi-weekly meetings consisting of journal club presentations, seminars by invited speakers, and didactic classes. We will devote resources to recruiting underrepresented minorities and we will provide comprehensive training in ethical conduct of research.